


Nightmares

by ixm357



Series: Spinning Wheel Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixm357/pseuds/ixm357
Summary: A short Jean x GN!reader oneshot(Pre Marley Timeskip, may contain spoilers)*I do not own any characters they all are creations of Hajime Isayama the creator of Shingeki no Kyojin*
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Series: Spinning Wheel Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The spinningwheel oneshots are all going to be really short, but anyways I hope you guys like them all the same:)

“(y/n)!” Jean yelled, shaking your body awake.

You opened your eyes to feel tears pouring down your face. You had that nightmare again. That horrible horrible nightmare that Jean died. 

“Sorry. Did I scream?” you asked, wiping the tears off your face.

Jean looked at you with concern before shaking his head no. 

“You were shaking pretty bad though,” he frowned. “Is it the same nightmare?”

You nodded your head and Jean sighed. 

“I respect your decisions, but I really wish you could tell me what’s frightening you so much so I can help you.”

You looked down at your fingers. There was a reason why you had never told Jean about the nightmare. You didn’t want to scare him and you didn’t want him to worry. You especially didn’t want him to hold himself back.

Jean placed his hand on yours. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. But at least lay down with me. It’s 1 in the morning and that little shit Eren asked me to help him with something early.”

You laid back down with Jean. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his chest. You could feel his heartbeat against his chest. It reassured you he was alive and right in front of your eyes.

“I- it was a nightmare that you hadn’t survived the Trost battle,” you quietly whispered.

You felt Jean moved a little bit. He pushed your hair back and kissed your forehead.

“Well I can assure you that I’m way too awesome to die. And I definitely won’t die. I have promises to keep. And one of them is staying by your side.”

“I love you Kirstein.”

“I love you too (l/n).”


End file.
